El pollo y yo
by Samy58
Summary: Por que todo es nuevo, bueno no todo, pero si ese sujeto que me saca de quicio, aun así, creo que lo quiero PrussiaxLector


Holas, aquí Panda Tsundere, después de casi morir por...mucho tiempo, no diré cuanto U,U les traeré este pequeño regalo para mi mejor amiga, esa persona que se vio todo Hetalia para poderme entender, y ahora las dos somos unas traumadas. VIANNEY TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHACHA, nunca lo olvides

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mio todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **PrussiaxLector

* * *

ESTO ES UN PRUCIA por lector...Vianny tu me entiendes

Un nuevo semestre, medio camino en la escuela preparatoria, o bachillerato, como le quieran decir, estaba ansiosa, mis amigas y yo quedamos en el mismo grupo, casi hacia fiesta.

Como eran nuevos compañeros, los maestros en cada clase pedían que nos presentáramos, creo que de tanto que dijeron sus nombres me aprendí la mayoría, era divertido aunque un tanto tedioso, no teníamos clases, eso era lo bueno. Ese día asistíamos solo para escuchar el sermón de bienvenida del director, el estaba parado en el teatro con traje y todas esas cosas que me hacían sentir incomoda, y su micrófono, aunque no se lo acercaba a la boca, más bien estaba gritando en lugar de hablar, "¿entonces para qué diablos quiere el micrófono?" me preguntaba yo una y otra vez, tratando de no reírme. Volvimos a los salones, y estábamos por retirarnos cuando algo abre la puerta violentamente

-KESESESE YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN- grito un muchacho mientras entraba despampanantemente en el salón, era alto, si, mucho más alto que yo, no quiero ni saber cuánto mide, me deprimiría, pero parecía ser albino, bueno, lo era, pelo desordenado al igual que su uniforme, muy ruidoso para mi gusto.

El profesor lo regaño frente a la clase, se disculpo pero parecía como si lo mandara a….freír espárragos.

-Bueno, ya que llegaste, preséntate como todos los demás- finalmente sentencio el profesor

-Mi nombre es EL GENIALOSO GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT y blahblah blah- Siguió diciendo el albino.

No podía seguir escuchándolo, era demasiado, y como que "genialoso" valla, solo nos sacara canas verdes a todos si hace ese tipo de espectáculos todos los días

-La clase será muy divertida ¿no crees?- Me pregunto mi amiga con un susurro ¿Divertida? Yo no lo vi así, pero bueno, supongo que será diferente

-pasa y toma asiento Gilbert, mira siéntate enseguida de (pon tu nombre aquí ***)- Le aviso el maestro, después de haber dicho eso, me di cuenta que lo tendría enseguida de mi todo el día, todos los días, o no, no sé si estaba preparada para eso, lo peor es que los bancos eran de 2, que diablos iba a hacer.

Mientras discutía conmigo misma, toco el timbre, valla que este semestre seria de los más largos, era el primer día y me sentía muy cansada, no traía tarea, por lo tanto anduve vagando por la ciudad, había una nueva tienda de mascotas que quería visitar, con lo que me encantan los conejitos, a lo mejor podría convencer a mi madre de poder tener uno, uno blanquito, iba encapsulada en mis pensamientos, hasta que visualice al fondo una silueta conocida, era ese estudiante ruidos, Gilberto Berryshit o algo así.

No pude evitar chonear un poco, el estaba casi tirando baba frente a los pollitos, cuando la muchacha se le acerca se sonroja y habla, al parecer muy bajito por que la joven mujer se tiene que acercar para escucharle, jajajajaja al parecer es de esas personas que aparentan lo que no son, que idiota.

Eso pensé, pero salió muy contento de la tienda, con cara de niño satisfecho, porque aunque tenía esa gran altura y complexión su cara representaba una edad que no tenia, me quede admirando esa casa, me pareció demasiado linda, quería seguirlo y preguntarme, luego los gritos sobre su grandeza en clase regresaron a mi cabeza y me detuve, me redirigí a la tienda, los conejitos me hacían ojitos de "cómprame, cómprame".

Al día siguiente, me levante, todo normal, cuando llego a la escuela, veo que ese muchacho está ahí sentado, leyendo una revista sobre carros, no pensé que le gustaran esas cosas, me parecía muy normal. Empezaron las clases, calculo, el cual no comprendía del todo, por más que mis amigas me explicaron no lo comprendía, pero bueno, no me frustrare por eso en el segundo día de clases, después haría algo al respecto, a la segunda era Filosofía, la profesora nos pide que saquemos el libro, si el libro, ¿ah? ¿Y mi libro? Lo busco desesperadamente en mi mochila, demonios, lo olvide en mi casa, me entretuve la tarde hojeándolos y me dormí leyéndolo que lo olvide, ¿ahora qué hago? Yo estaba en mi momento de pánico cuando alguien toca mi hombro suavemente

-Amm, hola, si no tienes el libro, lo podemos usar los dos ¿te parece?- Dijo aquel muchacho que pensé sería horrible de tener a mi lado, después sonrió, su sonrisa, era tan tierna, ese niño interno que parecía tener atrapado salía otra vez, combinado con un caballero de esos que salen en las películas, mis ojos no se podía mover de su sonrisa –Entonces ¿está bien si compartimos?- Volvió a decir, aterrice de lleno y asentí como toda una mensa rápidamente, la clase se fue rápidamente, hasta se podría decir que me divertí trabajando con él.

En el descanso mi amiga y yo nos juntamos, para planear nuestro negocio, bueno, era algo parecido, la escuela nos dio permiso de vender algunos dulces dentro de la institución, era divertido y conocía a mucha gente. Estábamos hablando sobre eso cuando el llega corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y casi me grita

-ESCUCHE QUE VENDES DULCES- me impacto, no sabía que responderle

-Cállate no necesitas gritar, pues si, si vendemos, pero no tenemos por ahora- le dije de vuelta

-JAJAJAJAA Y ASÍ QUIERES TENER UN BUEN NEGOCIO, ASI ACABARAS EN BANCARROTA PRONTO- dijo mientras se retiraba, me dieron ganas de hacerle alguna rabieta, o golpearlo, que le paso al muchacho de hace 2 clases atrás, el que habla bajito en la tienda de mascotas, y yo que empezaba a pensar bien de él.

Salimos de la escuela, desde el descanso no le dirigí la palabra, aunque el trataba de hablarme, que diablos tiene, ¿bipolaridad? Si es así que no se me acerque lo que menos quiero son problemas.

Como ya habíamos decidido mi amiga y yo cuales dulces eran los más vendidos y baratos, me dirigí a la dulcería, debo decir que han pasado casi como un mes y medio desde que entramos a la escuela, yo seguía sin comprender a ese muchacho, me parecía de lo mas interesante pero a la vez, me decía a mi misma que tenía que alejarme de él, bueno, el chiste es que estaba en camino cuando paso por la tienda de mascotas, lo cual se ha vuelto un habito, el esta todos los días ahí después de la escuela, lo observo desde lejos, hasta me siento como una clase de acosadora o algo así, espero que nadie me tache de eso, sigo pensando cuando lo veo abrazar algo a su pecho y casi salir corriendo, mis pies se movieron un poco, pero no corrí tras de él, en cambio entre a la tienda de mascotas, sonó la campanita que tenían en la tienda y una linda muchacha se me acerca

-Buenas tardes, ¿se te ofrece algo, o solo deseas mirar?- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Espera, ya habías venido para ver a los conejitos ¿verdad? ¿Te has decidido a comprar uno? – valla que memoria tiene esta muchacha

-No, no he venido para ninguna de las dos, amm es algo más personal- trate de decir, sin que sonara raro, bueno la muchacha me miro raro, así que al parecer no lo conseguí del todo – amm es que, bueno, el muchacho de hace rato, el alto albino, ¿compro algo? O más bien ¿Qué se llevo?- parecía acosadora, si, ahora creo que no importaría mucho que me llamaran así, pero la curiosidad me mataba

-jajajaja, el joven- rio de forma natural, al parecer mis preguntas no le hicieron llamar a la policía o llamarme de alguna forma extraña, se acerca y casi me susurra al oído –dijo que no le contara a nadie, pero compro un pollito, todos los días ha estado viniendo a dar pequeños pagos para poder tenerlo, es adorable- termino de decir, yo me quede atónita… ¿Un, pollito? No sabía si decir que era demasiado lindo o tirarme a reír a carcajadas, entable una pequeña conversación con la muchacha sobre los conejitos y volví a mi propósito de ir a la dulcería, que ya mero se me olvidaba.

Al día siguiente, no podía verlo a la cara cuando llegue, me daba mucha risa, note algo diferente en el, estaba sonrojado y tenia bien vigilado la parte de abajo del pupitre, al parecer escondía algo, por que miraba que nadie lo estuviera a punto de delatar, me senté y al parecer se asusto un poco

-Buenos días- le dije

-Buenos días… ¿y, eso que me diriges la palabra? pensé que me odiabas o algo parecido- dijo curioso pero seguía alerta

- Yo jamás he dicho que te odie, solo, siendo sincera, me sacas que quicio, me desesperas- le respondí sincera

-KESESESESE, valla, que bueno, eres la primera persona que me responde de esa forma- dijo feliz, con su horrible y elevada voz, pero con esa sonrisa que me derrite

Estábamos tratando de hablar cuando algo interrumpe, y no solo a nosotros si no a toda la clase, que ya estaba empezada

-PIIIIP- se escucho en el salón –PIIIIIIIP- se repitió, y hasta el eco resonó en mis oídos,

Por dios, esa fue mi expresión cuando mire la tapa del pupitre, un muy bonito y simpático pollito, todo esponjadito y amarillito, a la vista de todos

-¡¿GILBIRD QUIEN TE DIJO QUE SALIERAS?!- grito Gil

Después de eso, el profesor lo regaño y mando con el director, y desgraciadamente a mi también, por no haberle dicho, termine siendo cómplice, demonios, que mal les puede hacer un pequeño pollito.

Estábamos en la sala de espera de la dirección, como si nos fueran a condenar a cadena perpetua, era demasiado incomodo

-Pudiste haber dicho que era toda mi culpa, en lugar de venir aquí conmigo- dijo Gilbert, aunque solo hizo que me enojara con él, no es como si quiera estar en la sala de espera para recibir un castigo, aunque tendría que mentir para poder decir que no fue divertido – Gracias- concluyo, el porqué mi corazón latía muy rápido, bueno, creo que hasta yo que suelo ser despistada me daría cuenta, por alguna extraña razón la voz de mi amiga, resonó en mi cabeza "te gusta, son novios, se besan" cosas molestas que ella podría decir, demonios, hasta en mi cabeza me molestaba, y lo peor es que probablemente este en lo cierto. –Desde el principio me llamaste la atención, pero no sabía cómo hablarte, sabes, aunque sea un tipo súper genial, awesome, casi un dios, con mucha experiencia con las mujeres, no pude hablar contigo sinceramente frente a mucha gente- espera, ya se a donde va eso, mi mente gritaba, entonces este tipo, que dice ser un dios, de quien sabe dónde, pero según, es la persona mas tímida y tierna del mundo, jajajaja creo que me moriré de asombro, de confusión, pero el continuo –Puede que sean las condiciones menos apropiadas, y a lo mejor tu no me miras de esa forma, pero ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?, si no quieres podemos ser amigos, no importa…-

-¿QUE?- Me levante de golpe, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, es lo mas cursi que me han dicho, bueno, me trate de calmar, le sonreí, yo sabía muy bien qué respuesta le daría, de todas formas, tendríamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos en el trabajo comunitario en la escuela.

* * *

**Cosas de autora:** si, ya se que me querrán golpear con todas sus fuerzas, pero me excuso diciendo que tuve depresión U,U me arme de valor para dedicarle este pequeño fic a mi amiga, la verdad Prussia no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero me cae bien nwn, a lo mejor no exprese correctamente su actitud, por lo mismo que nunca le he puesto demasiada atención pero bueno espero que les guste, ya saben comentarios con sabor a bambú me hacen feliz


End file.
